onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Keegan Connor Tracy
Keegan Connor Tracy is the Canadian actress who portrays the Blue Fairy. Biography With her recent Gemini Award nomination and a win for Best Supporting Actress at the 2002 Leo Awards, Keegan Connor Tracy is living up to her reputation as "one of Canada's next stars" (Flare Magazine). One would think that recognition like that, as well as a lead in New Line Cinema's much anticipated feature "Final Destination II" would make Keegan feel like she's doing well, but the actress says she still has far to go to reach her dreams. "I swear, I"ll never even know if I'm at the top," says the Ontario-born Vancouverite, "I never seem to stop looking at what else I can do." What else she can do seems to cover a broad range from comedy to tragedy, writing to design. Best known for her role in the critically acclaimed Granada/SHOWTIME series Beggars and Choosers, Keegan won many fans as the wacky Audrey Malone, the ditzy daughter of Rob Malone (Brian Kerwin), the head of struggling network LGT in the sharp, witty drama about the ego-driven world of network television. Contrast this with her acclaimed role as an ex-junkie on DaVinci's Inquest, for which she won the 2002 Leo and a nomination for Canada's Gemini Awards and one can see what a range this actress possesses. Her most recent role, as the self-involved PR rep you'll love to hate in Final Destination II was yet another change of tack for this actress who revels in being allowed to play such diverse roles. You'll be able to catch her smart-ass antics in the horror film follow-up to the sleeper hit Final Destination when it is released in January of 2003. You can also see Keegans's sexier side as Josh Hartnett's vixen co-worker in the 2001 hit 40 Days and 40 nights. In one memorable scene, Keegan wowed audiences with her intense desire to ‘win back the power' in the quest to put a stop to Matt's (Hartnett) vow of 40 days (and nights) of celibacy. 40 Days was directed by Michael Lehman (Heathers) and was released by Miramax and Working Title Films. Rounding out her film roster are other credits including the road-trip comedy Duets, starring Gwyneth Paltrow and directed by her late father, Bruce Paltrow. Duets, a cross-country karaoke adventure found Keegan playing Sheila, a New Mexico karaoke queen who becomes the catalyst for salesman Todd's (Paul Giamatti) reluctant entrance in to the wacky workd of karaoke. Along with Beggars and Choosers, her television credits include guest-star roles on the series Dark Angel; Millennium; the Francis Ford Coppola produced First Wave; Seven Days; VH1's Back in Black opposite Eric Roberts and E! Entertainment's Hollywood Off-Ramp. When she's not delving into her inner life to find junkies and thieves, Keegan - who holds a BA in psychology - has other creative outlets besides acting. In addition to writing feature film scripts and a television pilot, her production company Drama Queen Inc. is working on a documentary film called "Babachi" about one woman's courageous life after being shot and paralyzed in small town Ontario in the 1940's. She is also working on a bath line, aptly called ‘keegolicious' and is hoping to get her own jewelry line off the ground in 2003. She has a website that you can visit for more information at www.keeganconnortracy.com. Sounds like this actress truly is too busy to know that she's on her way to the top. Category:Cast Category:Female Cast